It's a Wonderful Life
by Skyeblux
Summary: After the Doctor fails to take Rose home for Christmas he decides to bring Christmas to her.  Adult rating for the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The T.A.R.D.I.S. door flew open with ferocious force, slamming against the metal railing and rebounding, only to be met by the forward flung momentum of a soft but unyielding body. "Ahh!" cried Rose and the T.A.R.D.I.S. with her equivalent, in unison.

The electrostatic fizzle and zoom of a Fulocksian micro-cellular helioatomiser blaster triumphantly singed a few billowing locks of blonde hair as Rose simultaneously ducked and half tripped, half trampled over the bulging shopping bags at her feet as she stumbled forward and out of range. The red beam continued its linear course striking the console with a hiss of melted electronics as Rose regained her breath and grimaced at the stench of burnt peroxide and mechanico-organic emissions.

"Get your skates on! Move it!" she bellowed at the Doctor as he dodged and swerved with white knuckled grip on a plethora of expensively labelled luggage in one hand and a garish hat box pressed on top of his head with the other.

Rose ducked back inside as an energy bomb in a mushroom cloud of crimson powder exploded against the emergency 'call for help' police sign, followed about sixty seconds later by a flash of brown pinstripe who unceremoniously shucked his cargo and fell against the door, closing and deadlocking it, to be on the safe side.

He slumped his head with a thump against the fake wood closing his eyes and gasping in lungfuls of air. A mournful, girlish cry drew him from his reverie and into immediate action, falling to his knees beside the fragile, human form sat on the grating floor before him. He brushed back her hair with one hand checking for injury as the other groped in his jacket pocket for his trusty sonic, "Are you alright? Where are you hurt?" he asked anxiously.

Rose whimpered, caressing the burnt and torn magenta and gold strips of material through the ruptured shot-gun like hole in the hat box, "It's ruined."

The Doctor swore under his breath and groaned theatrically. He placed his hand over her shaking one and stroked in comfort, "It meet a good end," he choked and Rose swatted his hand away.

He laughed heartily, "Wohoo, that was a close one," as he jumped up and raced to the console, circumnavigating it in his familiar, age old dance of piloting pontification. "Note to self – never take one Rose Tyler Christmas Shopping without a visor, harpoon and load bearing beast of burden!" he chuckled and ducked a pink, spangly stiletto that Rose had salivated over earlier in the day.

The ride into the Vortex was even bumper than usual, sending the Doctor into a sprawled, undignified heap, propped precariously with an elbow on the pilot seat and Rose, face first onto a mound of shopping.

As they settled, she huffed herself upright and started the onerous, repeat journeys to and fro to her bedroom with bags and boxes slung over her shoulder and weighing in her palms. The Doctor, meanwhile, cooed and coddled over the scorched T.A.R.D.I.S., "It's alright girl, let me see. I'll have you purring like a '69 Cadillac in no time. That's it, now what did those brutish Fuloxsies do to you, eh?"

Rose rolled her eyes and headed off into the bowels of the ship to begin the less fun challenge of wrapping all her Christmas purchases. After turning up last year with no money, no presents and an unconscious, unrecognisable Doctor she wanted to make amends and had become strangely nostalgic for the seasonal ritual that represented her humanity and grounded her even among the frenzied, fiery constellations of stars.

The guilt ridden Doctor had acquiesced quickly and she found she was unnaturally excited but the prospect of normality, a concept now so foreign to her that it held a magical, luxuriant allure.

She flicked on the multicoloured, shimmering fairy lights that dressed her mirror and popped a 'Number One Christmas Hits' album into the CD player, settling on the floor surrounded by gifts, snow flake patterned sellotape, scissors, bright and cheery wrapping paper and some glittery, metallic bows.

She was humming along to Cliff Richard's, 'Scarlet Ribbons' with a velvet Santa's hat on her head and hands full of sticky tape as the Doctor rapped lightly on the door, "Come in," she chirped. "_And through the night, my heart was aching and just before the dawn was breaking, I peeped…"_

"Quite the busy little elf, aren't you? Are you going to shake your belly like a bowl full of jelly?" he teased as he shuffled through the door as far as the messy array would allow.

"Oi Scrooge! No hum-bugs here!" she warned distractedly, her tongue tensed between her teeth as she tried to figure out how to wrap the all singing, all dancing reindeer.

"No hum-bugs but I do have gum drops," he proffered her a crinkled, white paper bag, stretching his arm over the present strewn chasm. She didn't seem to notice.

"Ah Rose," he cleared his throat while a hand rubbed feverishly at the back of his neck. "About Christmas at your mum's?" she stilled and let out a dramatic sigh, finally looking at him.

"What about it?" her voice was short and clipped and the Doctor instinctively braced.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," this did not bode well. "We can't…" Rose rushed to object but he interrupted her, placating with shushing hands. "I know I mock Jackie something rotten but it's all bravado, well mostly, well some of it is. I actually respect her," he looked queasy at the admission, looking down and tracing unseen circles on the carpet. "She loves you fiercely. She's brave and strong and annoyingly shrill but she just wants to protect you and worries about you and I'm actually a little jealous of that bond, of the devotion and affection of family and having somewhere to belong. I don't mind visiting her 'cause I want you to be happy and I'd never take that away from you but thing is, the console was hit pretty badly in that shopping spree and well…she can't travel in Time at the moment. Space, yes, but Time, not so much."

Rose found herself not only mollified by his words but saddened at the lonely god and his lot, the man who tread where angels feared and encompassed all of Time and Space but belonged to no when or no where and no matter the length of his weary pilgrimage, would never find a 'home' save that of his companion in solitude, the glorious wooden box of legend and trepidation. Everyone is so transitory and brilliant but perishing by the second while he continues, will always continue and suddenly the sympathy and sorrow in her heart burnt so brightly as if trying to touch him with its heat.

"Can you fix her?" she hesitated.

"Oh yes, easy as pie, well except that blueberry thing your mum concocted, pitiful thing, beyond hope, may it rest in peace. Oh sorry! There I go again. It's affectionate insulting, honest," he shifted nervously, finding the contents of her make-up drawer suddenly stimulating.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?" he looked up guiltily, waiting for the righteous indignation of the Tyler breed.

"S'okay, yeah? Time Machine, remember?" she smiled genuinely.

He instinctively returned the smile before it stuttered, "Well not at the moment. The actual repairs won't take long but the T.A.R.D.I.S. has to grow and reconfigure some component parts and link the temporal and spatial thrusters. It takes a while. Like human transplant surgery the new organ can be rejected or in this case needs to evolve symbiotically with the ship and solidify its place in the vortex. Could take a few weeks, at least," he cringed.

She couldn't help it and actually laughed out loud at his desperate, 'please don't shoot the messenger' face. She reached out and squeezed his hand reassuredly, "Gives me time to diet so I don't feel so guilty about all those roast turkey dinners, oh and selection boxes. They're the worst. You don't want to be running with a belly full of jelly or chocolate as the case may be!" she smiled amiably and he visibly relaxed.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," and he darted off down the corridor.

"You don't have to. Really, it's fine…" she called heedlessly to his athletic, energised footsteps.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – 'I Wish it could be Christmas Everyday!'

When Rose Tyler woke, leisurely and sleepily the next morning, she screamed.

"Wow, you've got a pair of lungs on you!" was the cheery greeting.

"Don't do that!" she huffed. "What are you doing there, perched on the end of my bed? Were you watching me sleep? 'Cause that's sort of creepy," she groused.

"Course not! I was watching for signs you were waking up. Brand new day, Rose Tyler, lots to do! Come on," he tugged at her hand, dragging her like a rag doll out of bed and towards the door.

"Hmmm, Doctor?" He turned. "Ah!" he raked a hand through his hair trying not to ogle his very scantily clad companion. "I'll just be…yeah," and he raced out the door as if the bedroom had started to inexplicably burn down.

Twenty minutes later after a short shower, gulped coffee and slap dash beautification, the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors were being flung open by an exuberant, twinkly eyed Doctor who Rose spied suspiciously.

"Welcome to the fifth dynasty of Boron the Beneficent, democratically elected Tsar of Venn Ice and a human-Califon hybrid. Merry Christmas, Rose! Or should I say Christmases as Christmas lasts the whole of the frost season, about seven earth months. Peace, goodwill and sore throated carollers!" he beamed that self-satisfied, Cheshire cat smile and winked at the reflected sparkle in her eyes.

They had landed in a town plaza but every building was gleaming, garlanded in gold, green and red, with dancing lights, soft flurries of snow falling and humanoids laughing and hurrying about the square, swinging children in queen's cradles and throwing snow balls at kindly old gentlemen in their winter woollies.

The air was thick and rich with cinnamon and alien spices and ghostly spectres rose above several stalls, selling hot roasts and treats. The happy inhabitants seemed to glide by until Rose realised that the majority of them were on skates and gracefully negotiating the thronging crowds.

"It snows enough to skate?" she queried with awe and bubbling excitement.

"Oh yes! This entire thoroughfare, in the summer months, is a canal, the water lapping right up to the doorsteps of the residences and stores but in the first third of winter they have the 'great freeze'; the ice is at least 3 feet deep in most parts. The freezing point of the 'water' in this system is higher than on earth so no fears of frost bite! That's why there's so many bridges and static, half immersed boats."

"Oh this is brilliant!" Rose shrieked and threw her arms around the Doctor who used her energy to pirouette them in a giddy circle.

"How's your balance, Torvil?" he quipped.

"Better than your foot work, Dean!"

"Oh ye of little faith! You haven't seen my moves in this body and trust me when I say that this fine specimen of manhood was built for dancing!" he leered cheekily at her before sweeping past and chatting to a young, purple haired woman in a cheery looking kiosk. Rose saw her giggle and brush back her hair, a faint blush staining her cold cheeks as she reached below the counter and withdrew two pairs of ice skates, giving a demure wave as the Doctor bounced back with his treasures.

"Made a new friend?" her tongue dripped with sarcasm and innuendo.

"Huh?" Clueless as ever.

"Is this Venice missing a Casanova or are you in competition with him?" she kind of clarified.

"I was just being friendly and this world's Casanova has a big belly and rosy cheeks – he plays Santa Claus for the children on the North Pole Strip."

"Ah but can he dance a Venetian Waltz?"

"Indubitably!"

"Can you?" she teased.

"Oh, Robin Cousins eat your heart out!" he boasted immodestly.

"Well come on then twinkle toes! Time's a wasting!" she laughed tugging him to a nearby bench to don more sensible footwear.

With a feigned pout the Doctor followed, dropping to his knees on the crisp snow and raising a trainer clad foot to his lap. Rose blushed beautifully and toyed with her blonde locks as comparatively warm hands slide aside her shoe and gently massaged her foot and ankle as he reached for a skate.

"Perfect fit!" he drawled. "The silver slipper has found its princess!"

"Are you the charming prince?" she almost whispered, a little breathless and pretending it was the chill in her throat.

"Oh no! Just the footman. Can't you tell," he laughed as he repeated the procedure on the other waiting foot then with much less pomp and circumstance, perched beside her and swiftly changed. He picked up their shoes and shoved them in a pocket of his majestic coat and pulled out a cream angora hat, scarf and glove set from other, dressing Rose like a worrisome mother, making sure the hat covered her bluing ears.

"There. All better. Shall we?" he offered her the croak of his arm but Rose laughed stumbling awkwardly away.

"Am not taking your arm 'til I'm sure your not gonna fall on your Time Lord ass and take me down with you!" she chuckled, pausing to bend down and retrieve a handful of snow and lunch it at the preening Doctor.

"Oi! Play fair, Tyler!" he brushed down his clothes where the projectile had connected square on his chest, grumbling about immature blondes as Rose faked a guilty frown and stepped back to dust him down, only lathering him with more tiny balls of snow that had clung to her woolly mittens.

From nowhere the Doctor smeared a pat of chilling snow over her face like a cream pie before taking off at a dash, quickly finding his footing as he chipped up sparks of ice from the street.

Rose shrieked and shivered before lobbing several clumps at his retreating back, landing a perfect '10' for a well aimed hit to the head. "You cunning git!"

"Oi not the hair," he shook said hair like a sheepdog at the beach but nodules of white frost clung on like short dread locks as Rose convulsed with hilarity and continued her assault.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ "O Christmas Tree. O Christmas Tree. Thou Tree so Fair and Lovely"

Rose beamed at the other rosy cheeked patrons as she browsed the various stores and stalls. It was like a city wide Santa's Grotto, the shops cosy and inviting with piped carols lulling visitors from the rafters and log burning fires casting golden glows and smoky scents about the establishments.

Every premise had small, cottagey windows, rimmed with frost and warm, wooden panelling with lush burgundy and gold patterned walls. The shelves were laden with curiosities and every alcove and nook boasted secret treasures and quality, crafted gifts. There were plush cushioned seats to rest the weary feet and bowls of mulled wine to diffuse its sweet, slow spreading heat through chilled bodies.

Many of the wares were foreign and more technologically advanced in comparison to the old, countered, independent stores of Victorian earth but they held that antique, old fashioned charm regardless and the large tomes of musty books comforted Rose as she marvelled at the old and new displayed in perfect harmony, though anachronistically, on the labouring, mahogany side boards and chunky, display cabinets.

The Doctor had become distracted by a local, aged historian and whenever she sought him out he was still arguing amiably with the white haired man as they sat on matching rocking chairs and nursed some delicious smelling liquid. She smiled as she took in the domestic scene and marvelled at how at home the Doctor looked sharing war stories like an old veteran, snuggled beneath a crocheted, lap blanket.

"Sorry if he's boring you?" Rose interrupted.

"Ah Rose, there you are. Adolpho was just regaling me with tales of his childhood when he worked as a clock maker in the old town. A right degenerate youth in his time! But what I want to know is, what happened to the hedgehog?" Both men laughed heartily and Rose gave an indulgent, adorning smile.

"Come on Gramps, you promised me a ride on the carousel," she beckoned.

"Ah yes, but with real horses, that SKI!"

After the sun had long set and the twin turquoise moons shone their cool tones upon the glittering snow, the Doctor, Rose in arm, marched them into a fast moving queue of huddling people all traipsing up salted stone steps and through an ornate Corinthian archway, into an enclosed park. He had refused to tell her where they were going but she trusted his sparkling grin and eager, juvenile eyes that were alit with merriment and anticipation.

As ever, her Doctor didn't disappoint. As the crowds cleared, Rose stopped abruptly, mouth ajar and lungs breathless as she swept her gaze all the way up the largest, most glorious and decedent Christmas tree she had ever seen, from its huge gnarled trunk to the shimmering and colour morphing star that burned like a beacon at the top.

All around people were sitting on spread blankets in groups of friends and family, sharing stories and singing songs. The Doctor squeezed them into a free space in the centre of the throng and produced a thick, red blanket, with a flourish and a smile, sitting down and pulling on her hand to join him.

Rose's eyes shone as she turned to face him, "It's beautiful. Thank you." A war of emotions crossed his face that seemed to overwhelm him and burst forth across his expressive features, pleasure, excitement, contentment and even a faint blush of embarrassment as Rose continued to look at him so intently and with so much love and gratitude.

"You're welcome," he said simply and succinctly as the glow of the fairy lights bathed his face in warm welcoming colours.

As they lay back, propped on their elbows, to take in the full scale of the tree, Rose marvelled at how millions of light years across the universe, she could feel so at home.

A scruffy looking, student type male started to finger pick a beautiful melody on what looked like a hollow mandarin in the group beside them and she smiled as she felt warm, fuzzy, Christmas feelings melt away the cold and distance and the running and the panic and fear of frenzied flight.

"_Once upon a starry night, as the full bellied moons shone,_

_Whispering secrets to their mother sky,_

_A golden haired maiden, burning bright, dared to echo their ancient song._

_Entranced were they by her lonesome cry."_

The Doctor sung softly, almost to himself, to the notes of the melodious tune.

"_Sorrow and suffering warred around and sieged the souls of the children_

_But she, with love and compassioned crowned_

_Wept bloodied tears upon her bosomed gown, her heart beating like the fists of men,_

_Fierce and free and passion bound_

_Her belief, it broke through the dark and the brother moons meet the sun_

_And cried white flakes at its beautiful rays_

_The maiden lit the vital spark bringing rebirth, the battle won,_

_The marriage of love breathed forth Christmas days."_

Silence descended, more profound than the loudest trumpet call, as Rose drowned willingly in the Doctor's fathomless and unguarded eyes.

"That's beautiful," she hesitatingly offered and he gave her a small, gentle smile.

"Traditional folk song," his voice seemed rough and broken even in the wake of his serenade, for Rose couldn't help but feel like the sole audience and reciprocant as he'd sung with such intensity and stressed the most meaningful lyrics for personal praise.

Softly and sweetly she kissed him, chaste and loving before moving into the subtle curve of his side and nuzzling into his chest. They lay like that for some time, just being and listening to the buzz of merry voices and unrehearsed flurries of music and song.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~ "We Wish you a Merry Christmas'

Back on the T.A.R.D.I.S. the Doctor demonstrated his moves and coordination as he deftly span and tweaked controls sending them shuddering off into the vortex. Rose retreated to the kitchen and put the kettle on, licking her dry lips at the thought of the warm, sweet liquid heating her from the inside out.

"Brew's up," she called moments later, returning to the console room but the Doctor was nowhere to be seen, the greenish glow of the time rotor pulsing and humming in its comforting song to the doomed ceiling and smooth, coral struts of its voluminous home.

She huffed and went on her merry way, checking the library and living room with the 'comfy beanbag chair' first as that's were he usually skulked off to post invigorating romp and adventure. She continued to try the gardens and observatory, feeling rather pensive herself that night and knowing the soothing effect of these rooms for contemplation but again was foiled in her quest. Eventually, though she wasn't sure why she was still looking at this point as the tea must be getting cold, she pushed open the door of the Doctor's bedroom, giving a soft 'rat-a-tat-tat' on her entry.

"Oh!" she breathed as she saw him relaxing in Howard's, stripy pyjamas and a warm dressing gown, seated beside a small but pleasing Christmas tree, decorated with silver and T.A.R.D.I.S. blue baubles with crackling gold lights and a crystal lightning ball as its crown.

"Tea?" they both questioned in unison, a mug in each hand, before laughing shyly.

Rose set hers down on the desk near the door that was littered with blueprints, cogs, screws, nails, wires and circuitry of every description as she noted the Doctor's mugs were still blissfully steaming.

"Thanks," she accepted gratefully and perched on the edge of his bed opposite him.

They sipped in comfortable silence, humming at the delicious tingling warmth and familiar smell.

"Thanks for today, it was wonderful. You didn't have to, you know, make it up to me or anything but it was perfect," she smiled and leant forward to rub his knee fondly.

"Rose Tyler, I promised Christmas and I was honour bound to deliver plus I love to see you smile," both blushed a little and ducked their heads as hands instinctively rose with their twin beverages.

"Ah," the Doctor cleared his throat before setting his tea on the floor and fishing in a bigger on the inside pocket, "Merry Christmas Rose!" He produced a small brown box with a gold ribbon and hastily stuck out his hand in a seemingly confident but clearly nervous gesture.

Rose looked shocked and a little uneasy, "What's this?"

"Oh just a…thingy-ma-gig…its nothing really…just…you know, tradition, Christmas, gift giving and all that."

"Oh but I didn't…"

_Gifts were supposed to be good things, right? So why did Rose look so taken a back? _He pondered. _Oh!_

"It's fine, wasn't excepting…" he gestured wildly and placatingly with his hands and slightly red face.

Rose laughed suddenly, "You daft pillock! Oh course I did," and she wiped out a small, square cube wrapped in red, glittery paper and jumped up to give it to him, glancing his cheek with a swift kiss on the way.

"Thank you!" she squealed like a hyperactive child on Christmas Eve and bounced back onto the bed, drawing her knees up and inspecting the small package curiously, tongue just poking out between her teeth.

"What is it?" she chimed happily.

"Oh well you'll just have to open it to find out, won't you?" he beamed.

"It's not some random, greasy part for the T.A.R.D.I.S. is it? You know, like Homer Simpson buying Marge a bowling ball that's really for himself as she doesn't even play?"

"Would I do that?" he pouted and Rose arched a disbelieving eyebrow in return.

She started to untie the bow, "S'not alive is it?" pausing suddenly.

"Oh, just open it!" he sighed in exasperation but with a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

She gave him such a full, genuine smile and squeaked in anticipation but then carefully set the gift on the bed beside her, "You first."

"Oh for the love of bananas!" The Doctor tore into his present with relish and the carelessness of curiosity, unlike Jackie who would tear off each little piece of sellotape to apparently 'try to save the paper' but really just wanted to eek out the drama and surprise, the paper then bundled up and tossed without a second thought.

Beneath the torn shreds was a marbled, intricately carved, wooden box that the Doctor looked at warily and then promptly licked. "Thank you. Very fine craftsmanship," he enthused.

"No! Open it, you big dummy," Rose shrieked sitting on the very edge of the bed and trying to hide the fact that she was biting her thumb in her usual, nervous tell.

The Doctor lifted the little latch and peered inside. There, sitting smugly and pompously in its ornate container, was a grey stone.

"Hmmm…thank you? Just what I've always wanted. Oh, is it a pet rock? I've heard of those but I thought they were supposed to be prettier?"

Rose laughed and the sound was like playful music and life.

"It's a night light," she stated simply and he looked at her with that 'ridiculous human that's just dribbled on my shirt' look, "It's a rock!" he pronounced with deliberation.

"Noooo," she swatted his arm as he stared her out with mild concern forming for her mental health or intelligence.

"It's a night light!" she looked so confident and pleased with herself that he had to smile.

"It reacts to particles in the air and glows. Wait 'til you see, it'll start doing it in a minute," the Doctor give her a pitying look that silently spoke 'sucker' to the room at large but low and behold the thing started to emit a faint, amber light.

"Oh," he almost dropped it but recovered quickly.

"What's more it also reacts to psychic energy so if you erm…have a bad dream in the middle of the night, you just focus on it and it can glow much brighter and even in different colours," she finished quickly and just as quickly the Doctor gave her a true, honest to God, smile. His Rose, protecting and watching over him even as he slept, even as he battled the one terror he could never escape or vanquish no matter how far he ran - himself and his onerous memories that divided and conquered in overwhelming fury, demanding and insisting on his attention and punishment.

The man who has everything and nothing smiled and smiled at the human before him who somehow seemed to understand him and constantly surprise and enlighten him.

Rose reached blindly for the Doctor's small token, gave it one last worried look and took a deep breath before opening the box. Inside was a blue tinged, silver pendant, expertly etched with the image of a long haired woman sitting under a weeping willow tree and bordered with a circle of flowers.

"It's lovely," she sighed.

"Hmm…it's their patron saint of travellers, for good luck," he supplied.

"What do you call a female saint?"

"I don't know what do you call a female saint?"

"No," she laughed. "It's not a joke, I was just wondering what her name was?"

"Oh no, Rose that's a man. That's just how the male of the species is depicted in their art. His name's Columbo, if you can believe it! A cross between Peter Falk and Columbus! Admiral's hat and shaggy rain coat?"

She smiled and silently argued, _No it's not Doctor. That's a picture of Floraline, the goddess of love and marriage which I asked a vendor about earlier and which you certainly must know._ Instead she simply said, "Thank you" and slipped off the bed onto her knees, reaching up to him and drawing him down for a 'thank you' kiss. She didn't know where she'd found the audacity but he hadn't stopped her yet so she pressed her lips to his and twined her fingers in his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~ "Love Came Down at Christmas"

When she pulled back, he followed her, unconsciously dropping to the floor as well and firmly framed her face with his palms before capturing her mouth once more. This time his full, plump lip nudged hers open and his dextrous tongue stole inside. He felt breathless even though, he suddenly realised, he wasn't even breathing and her moist heat burnt him with tantalising electricity that seemed to spark off throughout his body.

He felt the moment that her hesitance broke and she committed to the kiss, stroking along his tongue and sucking it into her mouth eagerly. Her lips were so soft, so pliable under his as he lead them in an ancient dance. His hands now caressed her neck and the small of her back, pushing her ever closer. Their tongues slide together like lovers and he couldn't help the moan that rumbled from his throat at the images this thought conveyed.

He wanted her. He knew he wanted her. Had known that he wanted her and not for just one night, not just for Christmas like some magical fairy that disappears with the dawn. His physical desire for this beautiful, sexual woman was an amalgamation of moments that had strengthened and cemented his deep love for her. His Rose, so compassionate, so brave, so giving and funny and even a little bit crazy. That love had washed over into their travels as he found himself needing to bring her pleasure and happiness but even that wasn't enough anymore, that enchanting full smile of hers as she discovered the universe with him just made him want to capture that smile with his lips, crawl underneath her skin and experience that smile from within.

Things had been building in intensity for so long and he'd already boiled over accidentally once or twice, acting ruthlessly to purge his need with Reinette, prove that it was just some physical dalliance and inviting Mickey along to distract his lower functions with higher pursuits. But now every previous reason was just an excuse and his previous conviction was just tarted up cowardice.

As the kiss broke he was certain, making it up as he went along and quietly terrified as ever but completely certain that he loved and wanted Rose Tyler and it didn't matter if she felt nothing in return, how could she, old burnt out soldier that his was? He simply wanted to give her pleasure and asked for nothing in return, making her happy was more than enough reward.

And so, with renewed determination he quickly divested her of her clothes and swooped her up, plumping her on his bed. Dressing gown and pyjamas followed suit and immediate he was astride her, gasping at her soft warmth and shocked at his own expedience and nerve.

She was looking at him with an equally shocked and unsure expression. He could almost hear her confused surprise, '_What? What? WHAT?' _

He reeled in a little control and slowly leant over her, "Rose Tyler, I want you. Let me give you this?"

Finding her voice, though it still shook, "Doctor? You've given me so much. Made me believe in life again and goodness and shown me the universe, always giving a hand to hold and the strength to really see and experience such impossible, wonderful things." She placed her hand on his chest between his hearts and both of them shivered slightly at the contact, "But…"

"No buts please. I hate 'buts' they're always so negative."

She smiled but continued, "BUT you don't have to do this. I know I'm human and you think I need this, that I'm missing out or something but it's ok."

"No, Rose. It's not. And not because your human but because your brilliant and deserve to be lo…given such pleasure and I want to, really. I mean I'd never force you but I would really like to share this with you. To know that I'm making you feel good because you have given so much to me. You really don't realise, behind the leather jacket and the pinstriped layers, you've really touched me and saved me in so many ways…" he stuttered beautiful but his voice was soft and full of honesty.

"I don't want to do this if it's just some reward or obligation…" she blanched at the thought but smiled to ensure this very alien man that she appreciated his…concern?

"No…"

"I love you, Doctor. I'm in love with you," Rose blushed profusely and looked guilty away. The words had come out so quickly and without fashioned thought. She hurried to cover their gravity and explain their very human relevance to her, "And I can't just turn off those feelings and make this just a physical act, no matter how much I may want to and believe me I do."

"Oh," he swallowed rather audibly.

"Oh," she repeated feeling rather silly a self-conscious lying on a bed completely naked with a completely naked Doctor over her who she wasn't sure if she was even allowed to look at properly. Feeling completely retched, rejected and stupid for not just keeping her big mouth shut and making everything so serious.

"HA! That's great," he suddenly shouted and dove to her neck, nipped and kissing while he rubbed and stroked her sensitive skin in tickly circles and waves.

She moaned, perturbed but equally aroused and ringing from every pore. He was a heavy, determined weight but she had to shift him which was more and more difficult as she took in the lean yet toned and muscular chest with soft spatterings of dark hair and the way hard muscles moved in curves under the smooth, biteable skin of his shoulders and the contours of his athletic legs, dusted with manly hairy hair.

"What? Wait!" she finally ground out, forcing some leverage and mentally preparing to have to humiliate herself again by explaining once again. Sometimes this genius could be infuriatingly dense when it came to digging emotional graves.

"You love me and I love you, isn't it brilliant?" he beamed and laughed at the absurdity of all the tense and frustrating moments that had plagued him since one Rose Tyler had come aboard.

"You what?" she choked.

"Love you? Oh sorry wasn't that clear?" he ruffled his hair in thought.

Rose's face broke out into the biggest, brightest smile as she tugged him down for a fierce kiss. Her soft, delicate hands finally gaining permission to seek out every patch of new skin blindly as her senses exploded in pleasure. One hand meandered down his back, feeling the bones and taut tension beneath the skin and massaged his ass, so pert and strong from years of running. She gripped him hard and pulled him against her eliciting a combined groan that broke the kiss. She saw stars as his hardness twitched and strained caught between their bodies and internally screamed, '_This is REAL. This is the Doctor! MY Doctor and it's me that's making him so hard and desperate. Oh my G…'_

She used the brief breather and realisation as opportunity to kiss down the column of his gorgeous neck, commonly the only skin revealed to her and hence skin that she had long fantasised about, how would he taste just there? The heady, warm scent of him, the feeling of his muscles shuddering beneath her lips, made her giddy and light headed. Rose licked a circle around his prominent Adam's apple and cupped it in the sweet suction of her mouth, feeling the vibrations of his wanton groan resonate down into her own throat.

She raked her fingers through his hair, scratching slightly and he actually growled and when she pulled back still touching, still teasing and now circling and pinching at his pebbled nipples, he looked so utterly lost to lust and need that she felt her muscles contract sharply at the sight of him. Lips bruised and swollen, eyes, half lidded and heavy and muscles straining and rippling, trying to shake off their leaden pleasure and pounce.

It had been centuries since the Doctor had been touched like this, or at all. Every graze of a finger was so powerful against his sensitive skin. He was so acutely aware of every movement, every contact and what was worse was that Rose was so responsive to his slightest touch, whimpering and mewling in pleasure. He could feel her heart pumping desperately to fuel her body, could sense the increase in temperature evaporating from her skin and smell the scent of her arousal, tormenting and beckoning to him as their bodies became slick with sweat and passion.

Desperate to regain some control and just desperate in general, he arched up off her a little, the cool air rushing into take his place and tingling his skin where they had been so intimately joined that it was like tugging off a plaster his flesh still ineffectively holding position, sucking to mould with hers. With a wicked grin, that made Rose laugh and shudder with desire in equal measure, he trailed a lone finger agonisingly slowly down her writhing body and into the wet evidence of her sex, brushing soft strokes down one lip and up the other before massaging them between his fingers and delving between with deliberate intensity in his gaze. She bucked and panted helpless under him at his exquisite and unbelievable torture, the sublime stimulation leaving her mind screaming again at the impossibility and pleasure of this moment

"Doctor, please…" Rose begged and didn't spare a second thought to dignity or smug Time Lord egos.

He chuckled evilly and grazed that tense bundle of nerves as she yelped, arching off the bed and gripping the sheets for purchase. Now he began in earnest drawing circles, flicking and rubbing and increasing the pressure until she was convulsing and whimpering with need, unable to bare to stay still for a second as every nerve ending became focused on that numb, blissful burning between her thighs that felt engorged and out of proportion.

"Oh God, Doctor…please…I can't…it's too much…you're killing me here…" she shook.

He watched with breathy awe, disbelief and gratuitous groans as he deftly thrust two fingers into her heat and that glorious goddess scattered into a million pieces before him in waves of destruction and salvation as every atom was rebuild into the perfect whole. He had never seen anything more beautiful than his Rose lost to all but sensation and completely at the mercy of his hands and her body's reactions.

He crawled back up her body and fluttered kisses over her face, stroking her softy to awareness. A few silent tears trickled down the slopes of her cheeks into her hair that framed her features like solar flares of the sun and with surprise he found his own eyes equally as moist and effected. A look of sheer love and devotion passed between them as he entreated reverently, "May I?"

"Please," escaped her on a choked sob and she laughed at her melodramatic state.

Slowly he inched inside her, so wet and tight and burning like molten lava and so soft and so, so right. When he was fully sheathed they both sighed and smiled the soft smile of the wordless.

Rose felt languid and sated and he tried to remind himself that there was no urgency here even as his muscles jumped and tensed, constricting in feeling and the pleasure that pulsed through him like a revving engine speeding up to kiss the open road, tyres flaming with fire, flying along to freedom. He growled desperately in frustration as he moved slowly, rocking their bodies in unison.

"Let go," Rose whispered in earnest and he blessed the heavens as he broke, thrusting into her fast and hard and deep and never wanting that pressure to end and loving every cry wrenched from her throat as her head squashed into the rumpled pillow that drove the headboard smacking against the wall over and over.

"Oh God harder, please…"

With almost manic insanity he slammed into her roughly, knowing that she would ache in the morning, knowing she would bruise where his fingers dug into her hips but feeling, really feeling and feeling something that was so foreign and denied to him that he couldn't care, not now, not when he was buried inside her and she was screaming his name as an affirmation to the very universe.

He came suddenly and vocally, a pained shout torn from his throat as he pulsed inside her and shuddered bodily in release. He collapsed on top of her in a sweating heap of limbs and love and felt that surely the world must be ending somewhere, somewhen because you can't experience something that powerful without repercussions.

Spent and blissfully sore he eventually rolled off her and pulled her possessively to him, Rose automatically curling around his body as if the action was well practiced and natural.

"Sorry," he grimaced. "Are you ok?"

"Wow, just wow!" she laughed and he laughed and sleep would claim her soon and he would watch over her and hold her and love her and never let her go.

_Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed and a Happy New Year to you all._


End file.
